Lobo (Injustice Composite)
|-|Base= |-|Green Lantern= Summary Lobo is the last known member of his species, the Czarnians. For good measure, since he was the one who brought near extinction to his species. Now working as a bounty hunter, he will kill anyone for the right price. When Starro began taking control of the Lantern Corps, Lobo was recruited to be a Green Lantern. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Lobo Origin: Injustice Composite Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Czarnian, Bounty Hunter, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-High; Can regenerate from a single drop of blood), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (His sense of smell is so great he can identity someone's mental state and emotions just by their scent), Flight with his Spacehog |-|Green Lantern=All previous abilities, plus Flight, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Willpower Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country level (Fought with a kryptonite pill enhanced Harley Quinn. Once she convinced Lobo she was way lower his league, he left Earth in order to fight Darkseid. Overpowered Jamie Reyes. In his Arcade Ending, Lobo hunted down and killed all Regime members except for Superman, who was banished to the Phantom Zone. Such members included The Flash, Raven, and Hal Jordan) | Small Country level (Broke one of Atrocitus' constructs and briefly knocked him out. Took out Dex-Starr with a kick) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Can tag Superman). Massively FTL+ flight speed with his bike (Flew from Earth to Apokolips within seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Green Lanterns like Hal Jordan. Can keep up with Atrocitus) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to Superman) | Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level | Small Country level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters with his shotgun. Planetary with the Green Lantern ring Standard Equipment: Hook and chain, double-barrel sawed-off shotgun, his bike "Spacehog" and a Green Lantern ring. The shotgun can be filled with nuclear shells. Intelligence: Gifted. Slaughtered his entire species and is a master tracker and hunter. Weaknesses: Reckless and gets distracted easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Main Man:' Lobo grabs his chain then slams into his opponent, pulling them in if it connects, he then summons his bike and then proceeds to flip on it. He then runs into his opponent with his bike, sending them flying into the air he then shoots the opponent with his shotgun. The opponent then lands in front of one of the exhaust pipes. Lobo then torches his opponent's face with the exhaust pipes before giving out a "you suck!". He then shows his opponent the middle finger before laughing and driving off. Key: Base | Green Lantern Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Bikers Category:Lantern Corps Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chain Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Hook Users Category:Green Lanterns Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ring Users Category:Tier 6